


The Skippus Alphabet

by skibasyndrome



Category: Alkaline Trio (Band), Bandom, Blink-182, skippus - Fandom
Genre: ABC Challenge, Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Bandom - Freeform, Barista!Mark, Crack, First Kiss, Fluff, Halloween, M/M, Romance, Smut, blowjob, domestic bfs, just. lots., skippus, the skippus alphabet
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-22
Updated: 2017-10-21
Packaged: 2018-05-15 14:16:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 7,040
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5788351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skibasyndrome/pseuds/skibasyndrome
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A series of sometimes longer, sometimes shorter Skippus drabbles.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. A stands for Adrenaline

**Author's Note:**

> Some of these are gonna be pg, some might be NC-17, warnings are given at the beginning of every chapter.  
> Enjoy!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It’s almost like he’s a kid again, fuck, the feeling is too good.

Mark feels like he has been living in a constant rush of adrenaline for most of the past months.

Completely coming to terms with the situation they have been in with Tom. For the first time saying out loud what he has been thinking about for months.

Making it official, coming out with the truth about their shitty situation and secretly fearing for terrible reactions from various sides.

It’s been some of the most stress Mark has had in quite a while, but seriously, it’s been so worth it.

The first time in ages he's playing a song with friends, one of their songs. The first time he  _feels_ their music again, feels  _this is what he needs to do, this is where he belongs_. He hasn’t been playing these notes in months, it feels so good to be here with Travis and Matt and to do what has always been the most important thing in the world to him. The feeling he gets when he sings his old familiar lyrics again. And then when he hears Matt join in and harmonize and Mark feels like he should’ve taken this step years ago already.

The first time they play in front of fans again and Mark feels like throwing up and floating away in awe at the same time. The first time he hears them cheer for them, that first note that makes the fans all go crazy for them.

It’s almost like he’s a kid again,  _fuck_ , the feeling is too good.

That exciting rush of the first kiss. Mark hadn’t thought he’d first-kiss anyone ever again, but just as all good things in life, that first kiss comes unexpected. Matt tastes like chewing gum, a reasonable amount of alcohol and just a touch of Chapstick. He smells like apple shampoo and Mark doesn’t ever wanna stop moving his lips against Matt’s. It’s so addictive.

Mark actually wonders how much goddamn adrenaline a body can produce before it decides you’ve had enough and knocks you the fuck out.

The first time Matt takes him on a ride on his motorcycle Mark thinks he’s reached that point, and he’s already waiting to blackout. But he quickly learns to enjoy this feeling.

He feels the wind against his face, his arms are pulled tightly around Matt’s middle and instead of waiting for his end Mark feels alive for once. He feels so goddamn alive, he thinks he hasn’t felt like this in years.

It all comes back to his mind in that one moment, all of it, their gigs, their music, his band, _his_ Matt.

He feels like his heart is pumping pure adrenaline through his veins.

He feels so _goddamn_ alive and he doesn’t ever want the rush to end.

 


	2. B stands for Blowjob

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Matt loves Blowjobs.

He loves giving just as much as receiving them and he always knows exactly what he has to do in which way to make it best for his partner. He’s had enough opportunities to try out new little moves and learn what works well and what doesn’t and he is eager to learn more about what his partner likes every time. By now he knows more than well what makes Mark go weak in the knees and he loves getting him to that point.

It’s a bit of a game of dominance and submission, he is in a submissive position, Mark could grip his hair and thrust into his mouth but Matt could also set the pace himself, decide whether he wants to go slow or fast. 

Most of the time it’s a tie of both, the perfect mix.

Matt loves that his hands are free (unless he’s handcuffed, but that’s for special occasions) and that he can use them to touch Mark’s body, rub his stomach or thighs and fondle his balls when he gets closer to his orgasm or even give him a little prostate massage.

What he enjoys most is probably the eye contact. It makes it all way more intense, seeing how he’s affecting Mark, every single twitch in his face. And Matt knows he looks good down there, mouth stretched around Mark’s cock and half-lidded eyes staring upwards, He knows because duh, he’s had enough blowjobs to know the picture. And not everyone is constantly smirking all superior and smug like Mark does when he’s doing it. That being said, Mark’s smirks are close to the best thing about the blowjobs Matt receives.

And Matt practically always swallows. It’s kinda part of his philosophy, to do something completely when you do it and it’s not like it’s some sort of challenge, really.

You could say he doesn’t mind swallowing. Or you could say he’s a bit of a slut for the whole thing. What can you do, there’s just something really exciting about it, Matt can’t really define it, and he’s definitely not gonna waste valuable brain space on things like that when he could be thinking about where he’s gonna put his hands next on Mark’s body.

Maybe, he thinks later when he’s halfway on Mark’s lap, they somehow managed to land on the bed although their lips are practically sealed together, maybe it’s just the way Mark groans so utterly fucked-out when he watches him swallow. Maybe it’s also the way he immediately pulls him to his feet and clashes their mouths together, desperate to taste himself on Matt’s tongue.

Matt rather feels than hears a low groan when Mark deepens their kiss and yep, it’s probably that.

 


	3. C stands for Crush

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everybody has crushes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy V-Day!  
> (and apparently happy international fanworks day?)

Everybody has crushes. Matt has had about a million crushes.

But you know, there are different types of crushes.

There are those really hard crushes that make you think all you need in life is that one person. Those don’t last for too long usually.

Turns out that person isn’t really what you want. But hey, they seemed like that for a month!

Matt has had quite a few of those. Because there are some hot guys out in the world, seriously, who could blame him. And sometimes, those guys are nice, too.

But Matt knows from experience and long nights filled with talk-crying with his sisters (especially when they were younger, there’s always been at least one heartbroken sibling) that most of those guys end up being douches.

Then there are those little crushes you randomly get on people that walk by you twice in a public place. Those crushes are cute and small and you think of that person for a day, maybe two, but that’s all you really do about that.

And then there are those super long-lasting low-key crushes. They’re kinda always there.

You aren’t dreaming of that person day and night (you’d probably die if you did that for ten years) but you do think of them occasionally.

When something reminds you of them you just gotta smile.

You’re not always obsessing over them (it does happen on occasions, though) but if they hit you up some day you’d be up and ready for them in 1-5 seconds.

Mark’s always been one of those long-lasting low-key crushes.

Matt doesn’t even really remember when it all started. Probably some time during their 2001 tour together.

He just somehow appealed to Matt with his cheery personality.

Matt tends to get along with pretty much everyone he meets (unless he meets assholes), but well, Mark’s just always been the kinda friend you wanna just hang out with but you know, one of those I’m-not-saying-I-wanna-get-naked-with-you-but-if-you-were-into-it-I-definitely-wouldn’t-say-no cases.

Except that occasionally, yeah, okay, he’ll admit it, he might’ve said he kinda wants Mark Hoppus. Just sometimes, when that low-key crush hit a damn hard high-key phase. Ask Heather, she’ll roll her eyes because she might have heard it the most often.

Mark’s been the kinda crush you send tweets to occasionally, just as a little wave, kinda like saying “you’re cute and I hope you still remember I exist”.

And yeah, Matt’s a bit of a fanboy. Been one of blink for ages as well, which didn’t really help to soothe that low-key-maybe-sometimes-high-key crush.  
Cute, funny, in a band you love and a generally awesome guy is not a good combination for crushes, because you kinda never fully get over them.

Right now, though, moral to the story is; maybe you don’t have to get over crushes you’ve had for a decade.

Back in the day, 25-year-old Matt never would’ve thought that this little crush he caught would ever amount to anything.

But 39-year-old Matt is currently lying halfway on top of Mark, laughing harder than he should at some bad joke he made, pressing small kisses to his chest in between fits of giggles.

Maybe Matt needed those years of low-key crushing to really start appreciating the idea of being with Mark. Cause right now, fuck, he hasn’t been this happy and content in a relationship in forever.

 

 


	4. D stands for Drunk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> One thing Mark learns at his own birthday party is that Matt is a sociable drunk.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> IT'S BEEN 500 YEARS  
> but here, have some fluff

One thing Mark learns at his own birthday party is that Matt is a sociable drunk.

He’s never afraid of talking to people but seriously; he’s even more open and ready to converse when he’s had alcohol.

Mark’s been occasionally watching him all evening long, not because he’s obsessed or anything, he’s just… interested, and he’s pretty sure he’s seen him talk to everyone he has invited at least once.

It’s sweet how he’s trying to befriend all of Mark’s acquaintances, really. Mark was a little hesitant about inviting Matt, mostly because he was afraid he’d get bored around people he doesn’t know well, but he was wrong.

Matt’s being his sweet, friendly self and everyone is getting along with him. It makes Mark smile a little.

At some point during a conversation Mark is having with Travis he suddenly feels arms wrap around him from behind. Mark tenses up. He knows who it is; he would recognize this cologne anywhere (yes, he isn’t proud of that, but what can he do?).

He’s definitely not used to this kind of closeness from anyone. If it weren’t Matt he probably would’ve pushed the person away already.

But Matt’s putting his chin on Mark’s shoulder and Mark can hear him sigh happily.

He can’t really push him away now; he seems all too content like this.

And, yeah, okay, maybe Mark likes it, too. Just a tiny little bit, though.

Plus, if anyone confronts him about why exactly he’s standing here, in the middle of his own birthday party, with his friend pretty much pressed against his back and his arms around him he can still blame it on Matt. He started it, right, nothing weird about that.

Somehow, inside of Mark’s mildly wine-clouded brain this excuse is making perfect sense.

Apparently Matt’s not only sociable but really fucking touchy.

 

Nobody confronts them though. Even Trav just carries on talking to Mark like he doesn’t suddenly have two physically very close people staring at him, instead.

After a few minutes of Mark not being fully able to concentrate on the task at hand, listening to his friend, Matt lets go. Mark’s welcoming it because he’s been getting more than a little uneasy, realising that Matt is a real distraction to him. But instead of walking away he just stays there, not even touching Mark but still so damn distracting.

It’s like he can still feel his body heat and it’s not making things easier.

Fuck, Mark thinks, because he’s been trying so hard to keep himself together and not think of Matt in that way for so long, seriously. Ask anyone; he really tried.

But Matt single-handedly ruins it all with his dumb drunk affection.

 

When Mark excuses himself to get another bottle of wine from the kitchen he assumes he can find a few minutes of peace to get himself the fuck back together so he doesn’t end up doing something everyone will regret.

Little does he know Matt isn’t only sociable and touchy. He’s also very clingy, as it seems.

Mark has a minute of peace before Matt comes after him, he’s leaning against the fridge as he’s watching Mark open up the bottle.

Maybe he’s trying to look cool, but with his toddler-smile he’s just looking funny.

Everything feels awkward. Mark doesn’t even want to look at him because, quite plainly, he’d like to kiss that toddler-smile away, but that might cause some problems between them so he’s better off focusing on the bottle that he, of course, can’t seem to open with Matt’s eyes on him.

He hears Matt giggle and he huffs.

“You’re cute when you’re getting frustrated,” Matt’s mumbling and Mark bites his lip because for some reason he wants to smile really fucking big at that.

“If you always hand out compliments like that I should get you drunk more often,” Mark shoots back, and, thank all the gods above, he manages to open the cap.

“I’m not even that drunk,” Matt argues.

Goddamnit, Mark just wants to leave, he has no time and patience to stay here and talk to Matt, all alone with him and the desire to just shove him against the wall and kiss him.

But his mom probably taught him too well because he doesn’t want to leave without finishing this conversation.

“Yeah, you are”

Matt just stares at him musingly for a moment.

A moment is enough to make Mark feel even more awkward.

“What, because I’m being touchy?”

Mark laughs, maybe a touch too loudly, but hey, he’s getting a little nervous here.

“Touchy as fuck,” Mark adds.

Matt just shrugs and smiles at Mark.

“Maybe I just like touching you”

For a little while Mark doesn’t know what to do, he’s just staring at Matt, quite surprised at the confession. But when he sees Matt bite his lip and his eyes look at Mark in an almost pleading way something inside of him yells ‘fuck it’ and a second later he’s kissing Matt.

And honestly, he doesn’t even care whether he’s drunk or not, because he’s kissing back and Mark doesn’t remember the last time anything has felt this exciting.

Not even that light taste of beer on Matt’s tongue can ruin it, really.


	5. E stands for Eyes Closed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eye contact is important for Mark. But maybe Matt can change his mind.

Eye contact is very important to Mark, especially during sex. Or well, during most postitions at least. It just makes everything a lot more intimate, more intense.

So when Matt proposed using a blindfold Mark was a little weirded-out at first. And not only because it sounded kinda kinky. He should’ve known Matt would sooner or later start with something like that.

“Oh you wanna spare yourself from seeing my ugly face?” he asked and made Matt laugh.

But Matt just said it heightens the pleasure when you can’t see what’s coming.

That kind of made sense. And so Mark finds himself putting a blindfold on Matt one day.

“You seeing through this?” he asks and Matt shakes his head. Mark moves to punch him in the face and stops shortly above his nose to try it out. When he’s not making a face Mark believes him.

“Lie down,” he orders then and Matt is smiling already again.

He doesn’t seem the slightest bit uneasy like that. Mark’s not sure if it’s just from experience with blindfolding or if him trusting Mark contributes. He kinda hopes it’s a bit of trust. Matt trusting him and feeling safe around him, Mark enjoys that thought.

He watches Matt for a little. Partly to get used to the whole blindfold thing, partly to be a little tease while he’s waiting for touches.

They both agreed to leave Matt’s hands untied (“for now”, Matt said) for the first time trying this. Just because Mark feels better knowing that Matt can pull off that thing anytime he wants to see again. He has the sneaky feeling that won’t happen, knowing Matt, but still.

Mark crawls over Matt, sitting down on his stomach. Both of them are only wearing their boxers.

Slowly, Mark moves a hand to Matt’s bare chest. When he touches Matt, he jumps minimally but then hums, approving. Mark traces Matt’s tattoos a little.

His skin is so soft and warm, Mark enjoys touching it whenever he has the chance to.

“That’s nice,” Matt says, and Mark is glad he’s reassuring him.

He then leans down to come face to face with Matt.

“I wanna kiss you now,” he whispers, almost only breathing out the words. He doesn’t know if he’s supposed to warn him. He figures Matt will complain if he’s doing something wrong. Part of him feels a little dumb for not knowing the exact rules are for whatever this is.

“Please,” Matt breathes back and Mark complies.

The blindfold somehow slows down everything and Mark, well, he can’t say that he doesn’t like it.

It’s a little like kissing Matt for the first time all over again. Mark is reluctant and yet it’s exciting as hell.

They kiss slowly, sensually, almost running out of oxygen.

Meanwhile Mark moves to get a hold of Matt’s hands. Matt jumps a little, surprised, but he lets him intertwine their fingers.

Mark pulls away but stays hovering above Matt’s face.

He moves Matt’s hands up and above his head where he presses them down. He doesn’t know why, but it’s what some instinct tells him to do. And man, he’s way past the point of questioning the actions happening.

Slowly he’s getting the hang of this.

He leans over to whisper into Matt’s ear.

“Keep them there”

Mark surprises himself a little with how authoritative he sounds. But Matt seems to be into it, biting his lip and nodding.

And when Mark pulls his hands away from Matt’s he doesn’t move them in the slightest. It’s kind of hot to see Matt like this. Actually, really hot.

He bends down slowly, moving to kiss Matt’s neck. He can smell his cologne, his skin, just, Matt. Mark loves that smell.

Mark lowers his body and he can feel Matt’s chest heaving a little with heavier breaths.

Matt loves kisses on his neck and Mark takes advantage of it.

He leaves a hickey on Matt’s pale skin and he pulls away to admire his work. Matt’s grinning and Mark grins back, although he knows Matt can’t see it.

“That suits you,” he comments and Matt is still biting his lip. 

And man, he looks way too good like that.

Mark loves leaving hickeys, he almost forgot how much he loves it over the past years. But with Matt he doesn’t have to hold back and it’s the best thing ever.

He playfully licks over the bruised spot one last time. Matt giggles stupidly.

Right, ticklish as fuck.

For a moment Mark considers just ruining this whole thing by starting a tickle attack. But then he decides that would be too cruel, even for him. Maybe some time when Matt isn’t blindfolded and Mark isn’t getting into teasing him.

So, instead, Mark moves further down over Matt’s chest, grazing his teeth over his soft skin. He can feel him take a surprised breath.

Got him. Mark almost wants to grin again.

It’s surprising him how much he enjoys making Matt feel like this.

When Mark reaches Matt’s nipple he pulls away briefly, to watch Matt’s reaction. Matt just continues to breathe shallowly, clearly anticipating Mark's next move.

Mark waits for another moment before he moves down, gently moving his tongue around the nub. Matt lets out a startled moan.

Mark can see that he wants to move his arms, do something with them, but he actually tries to hold still. If Mark is completely honest, it’s impressive.

Mark uses his index finger to tease Matt’s other nipple until he’s satisfied with Matt’s throaty sounds.

He moves even further down, pressing kisses to Matt’s stomach. When he reaches the waistband of his boxers he stops and pulls away.

Sitting back up he can see Matt is already gripping the sheets, turning his knuckles white.

Mark knows his expression must be the smuggest grin ever right now, but he can’t help it. He’s glad Matt can’t see him though.

And Mark’s really fucking proud of himself. Proud that he can turn Matt into a whining mess, just like that.

He continues to watch his reaction as he starts pulling down Matt’s boxers. Of course he lifts his hips up immediately to help Mark. It’s almost funny how quickly he reacts.

Once the fabric is off of Matt’s body Mark just teasingly brushes the back of his hand along Matt’s upper thigh. He's doing it as if by accident, just to see him squirm.

“Maaark,” Matt whines and it’s amazing how gravelly his voice sounds.

Matt is desperately leaning into his touch. Mark doesn’t understand how he still manages to keep his hands where they belong.

“What’s up Matthew?” he asks casually and keeps teasing Matt with light brushes of his hands.

“Just,” he’s biting his already lightly swollen bottom lip again. “fuckin touch me”

And that’s all Mark wants to hear.

He takes a hold of Matt’s cock and starts stroking him, agonizingly slowly. Shifting his position he manages to press his lips against Matt’s again.

He kisses back immediately and groans into Mark’s mouth when Mark still doesn’t speed up his strokes.

Matt pulls away so Mark moves his mouth away, letting him speak.

He tries to clear his throat, but it doesn’t help, he still sounds fucked. Without any fucking happening so far, how awesome is that?!

“Can I touch you?”

Something about Matt fucking _asking_ is really hot.

For a moment Mark feels weird for finding it hot. But he's over self-directed kink-shaming already a second later.

He moves to Matt’s pierced ear, carefully tugging on it with his teeth, mumbling “Mmh”.

Immediately, he has Matt’s arms wrapped around him pulling him closer. He awkwardly lands half on top of Matt.

He doesn’t mind though, adjusts his arm a little, and just keeps kissing him. He enjoys how he writhes beneath him, trying to move his hips with Mark’s hand.

But too soon for Matt's taste he completely stops and tries to pull away. Matt protests, not knowing what Mark’s planning, but he slowly lets him move away.

The surprised groan he emits when Mark bends down and runs his tongue over the leaking head of his erection is fucking priceless.

Matt’s hands fall to his sides, gripping the fabric beneath him so hard it’s a miracle it doesn’t tear.

“Holy shit!” he yells and Mark chuckles.

He grips Matt’s hips, effectively pinning him down. He moves down further, engulfing more of Matt.

All Matt can do is groan brokenly, one hand moving to Mark’s head to grip his hair.

Mark just goes on, bobbing his head agonizingly slowly.

He’s not done teasing him, no way.

He pulls off again, just tracing his tongue along the side of Matt’s dick.

“Mark” Matt’s whining again and he’s tugging on Mark’s hair almost violently.

“’m gonna...”

He doesn’t get to finish the sentence. Mark manages to pull away fast enough not to be hit in the face.

Instead, he gets cum on his chest, but well, most lands on Matt’s stomach anyways.

For a moment Mark just stares at Matt surprised.

Seriously?

“Are you kidding me?,” he asks, amused, but Matt just lies there, looking pretty much dead. He makes a incoherent sound but that’s all.

If all it takes to get him fucked out like that is a blindfold, then maybe they should try this more often.


	6. F stands for Frappuccino

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The new guy at Starbucks is a rare case of a barista that will actually get your name right. He'll even ask you to spell it out, just to make sure.   
> Just one more reason for Matt to go there to get his daily fix of Frappuccino.
> 
> But for some reason Matthew turns out to be the hardest name to spell out correctly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was inspired by Mark's tweets here: https://thehambeverage.tumblr.com/post/162453172340/this-warms-my-heart-mark
> 
> and my dear friend Jamie's amazing drawing right here: http://hoppusfucker42069.tumblr.com/post/145939131521/which-person-in-your-otp-orders-the-venti-soy
> 
>  
> 
> It has been two years since I updated this so HAVE SOME CRACK (sort of)

 

Matt loves a good coffee.

Aromatic, but not too pungent. Lil bit of almond milk. Done.

But, you see, he also fucking _loves_ Frappuccinos.

Yes, you’re laughing. He knows.

So what, it’s not “really coffee”. So what it’s “essentially just milk and sugar”.

It’s good, that’s what it is.

He doesn’t really mind the mocking, he’s used to it.

Fuck the Frappuccino-Shaming, he says every damn time one of his friends gives him that look, but of course they totally don’t stop the shaming.

It’s fun, actually. Matt likes to make people laugh. And if he gets a delicious cold drink doing it, yay, everybody’s happy.

Matt watches as Heather orders her usual tall dark roast.

He notices the new barista that’s taking her order.

Yes, so what, Matt’s a regular at Starbucks, sue him. He likes to know people and he likes to chat while he’s ordering his morning coffee. It happens.

The guy has dark brown hair, spiked up a little in the front. It looks funny. A little refreshing.

He’s used to seeing man buns and man buns only lately.

“Your name?” he asks her and she replies.

“That’s with an ‘h’?” Heather nods politely.

It’s nice to see someone care about the correct spelling of customer’s names, kind of cute. Matt likes it when employees pay attention.

Heather pays and steps aside, waiting for Matt to finish ordering before they walk over to await their drinks.

“Welcome at Starbucks, what’s it gonna be for you on this beautiful morning?” The barista’s blue eyes look friendly and match his wide smile.

“I’d like a Caramel Frappuccino, grande, almond milk, no whip cream, toffee nut instead of caramel drizzle”

Matt’s memorized his favorite drink by heart. It’s quite a mouthful but surprisingly enough, the guy gets it all dotted down in no time. He reads over his writing again, furrowing his brows, seemingly double-checking.

“And the name?” he looks back up, beaming.

It catches Matt by surprise and he has to think for a moment.

“Uh, Matthew,” he finally manages to get it out, cheeks burning a little with mild embarrassment. So much for a smooth order.

“Gotcha!”

When Matt turns to walk with Heather he sees her rolling her eyes.

“Why in the world can’t it be a normal cup o’ coffee with you,” she sighs, barely containing her grin.

Matt just chuckles.

“You’re just a hater”

They don’t have to wait too long for their drinks, Matt barely has enough time to observe the blue-eyed cashier some more.

He takes a straw, pushes it through the lid, sips and sighs happily. Oh hell yeah.

Nothing beats a good Frappuccino.

Heather chuckles when they step out through the door.

“Ha, got your name wrong,” she exclaims and points to the messy handwriting on the side of the cup.

Mathew, it reads.

“Goddamn” Matt’s laughing. That doesn’t happen a lot.

 

 

 

Seemingly though, it does happen a lot.

At least with this new guy. It’s the third time Matt takes away a cup that reads Mathew.

It just looks wrong.

Matt doesn’t usually care about that kind of stuff, but it’s bothering him just a little bit.

He always sees the guy ask other people how to spell their name.

He even asked a girl named Jessica.

Like, how many ways to spell Jessica are there?

Not enough to justify the guy asking, thinks Matt.

Mathew. That’s not a way to spell his name. It’s just one letter off, yet it looks so damn wrong.

He’ll have to make sure the guy gets it right, Matt doesn’t want him to get used to the wrong spelling.

 

 

 

“Oh and by the way, it’s Matthew with two Ts.” Matt tries to sound as nonchalant as humanly possible.

The guy looks surprised for a second but starts grinning again, just a second later, his icy blue eyes lighting up.

“Sure thing, man” he says and winks at him, making Matt’s heart beat just the slightest bit faster.

However, when he grabs his cup off the counter and – _sneakily, don’t be too obvious_ – checks the scribbly letters and frowns.

That’s absolutely not what he wanted.

‘Mathew with two Ts’ the fucking cup reads.

 

 

 

When Matt enters the coffee shop the next morning and sees the brunette barista standing there he almost walks back out.

Keep it down, he tells himself. Just don’t let it bother you.

As soon as the guy sees Matt though, he’s waving, all overly friendly and he seems almost excited to see him.

Matt just smiles politely, trying to keep this completely ridiculous grudge he’s holding down.

Sooner than he would’ve liked it’s his turn to order.

“Sup” the barista greets him. His name-tag only has a grinning emoticon on it and it’s annoying the hell out of Matt.

He wants to come up with a witty joke about the guy’s name. Something really badass, like, the super comeback for all the name-bullshittery.

But how is he supposed to make a joke about a guy whose name he doesn’t even know.

“So, uh, the usual?” The cashier looks at him questioningly and Matt just nods.

“Sure”

“Sorry about the name thing by the way,” the guy starts and Matt eyes him suspiciously. Well, he almost looks apologetic. Almost being the keyword here.

His bright blue eyes still carry the glint of mischief. What the fuck is up with the guy.

“It’s fine,” Matt says and can’t contain a small smile. This guy’s grinning is just too contagious. Those damn lips. “Was funny to be honest,” Matt admits and the guy’s smile softens just the slightest bit. But it’s just enough to make Matt’s knees turn to pudding.

“You wanna spell your name out for me?” Bright blue eyes meet his and Matt clears his throat.

“It’s M-A-T-T-H-E-W” He’s talking slowly and he can almost feel the people behind him in line get impatient.

He quickly hands the barista the cash and makes his way over to the end of the counter.

 

 

 

Just three minutes later he hears another employee shout out his order. She hesitates before saying his name.

“For Matt?,” she’s making it sound more like a question than anything else.

Matt just grabs the coffee, swearing not to check until he’s out of the door.

He’s not gonna be that desperate. Nope, not at all.

Once out of sight he lifts it to read the name and he can’t help but let a loud laugh escape his lips.

There’s a pair of poorly drawn breasts crammed between the A and the H.

That fucking guy…

Right under his name he finds a line of numbers, signed with a simple smiling emoji.

He grins.

That’s bound to be interesting.


	7. G stands for Glowing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He was glowing, there was no other way for Mark to describe it.

Mark has always thought Matt has a certain kind of aura around him.

It’s in the way he moves and in the way he smiles, breathtakingly radiant and makes everyone in the room instantly fall for him.

It’s like magic, quite frankly, magic that takes a hold of you and won’t let go.

There’s a reason why he’s got so many friends everywhere he goes, Mark really can’t figure out how he does it but he pulls people in, makes them smile and laugh and enjoy his company.

He’s always wondered whether Matt is aware of this power he has over other people.

Mark just knows that _if_ Matt is aware, hell, he’s good at being nonchalant about it.

Sometimes Mark briefly forgets how mesmerizing Matt’s smile can be, but the second those lips curl up, the very moment his eyes light up, Mark is pulled back in, he can’t help it.

The magic Matt works on people only makes Mark more astonished that he is the one that gets most of those smiles in his direction, that he is the one Matt gives most of his endearing smirks and glances to.

He’s often thought about asking him why. Why is he into Mark, what makes him direct all that love he has to give at Mark?

He’s never really dared to ask him, partly because he thinks it doesn’t really matter, all that matters is that he’s allowed to love Matt, partly because part of him, a very small, yet increasingly concerned part, thinks that facing Matt with that question would make him question their relationship.

And even though, rationally speaking, he knows Matt loves him and knows Matt wouldn’t leave him over a single question, that speck of doubt is still there and he’s sure it’s always gonna be there, buried somewhere in Mark’s subconscious.

Mark used to think it’s only Matt’s smile that’s so magically mesmerizing. He used to think it’s all about the smile, all about those soft lips and shining eyes, but he was proven wrong.

The first time Mark woke up to Matt lying next to him, faced away yet comfortable close, he got choked up. He was beautiful, messy bedhead and hickeys grazing his pale skin like soft rose petals on a wide meadow dusted with snow.

But it wasn’t his appearance that rendered Mark so utterly speechless, unable to move, not daring to breathe, afraid he might disturb the picture with a twitch of his body.

It was his presence, engulfing Mark in a sweet state of bliss and fascination.

The way he was lying there, chest heaving with soft, peaceful breaths, the smooth curve of his hip just barely covered by the blanket Mark now felt was too rough for Matt’s soft skin, it made Mark’s heart beat faster.

He was overwhelmed by the warmth radiating off of Matt, he felt like he could almost see it, golden particles of light almost blurring his vision.

Mark sat and watched Matt for more than two hours that night. He watched his body twitch and shift from time to time, listened to soft breaths.

The warm California sun was slowly rising outside of his window, painting the horizon in shades of yellow and orange. The first rays hit Matt’s radiating body, covering him in a soft golden tone, the ink on his skin like carefully crafted murals on brightly shining marble.

Mark remembers the exact moment Matt slowly turned around to him.

Matt’s lips curled into a gentle smile before he opened his eyes, eyes so blue Mark wanted to drown in them, sink into the depths of his magic and never look back.

He was glowing, there was no other way for Mark to describe it.

Glowing.

It felt like a dream, foggy yet bright, he was painfully aware of every line in Matt’s face, yet felt his vision blur yet again.

He was glowing and Mark knew that he would never be able to free himself from his magic.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I tried to write this a little differently than I usually do so I hope you like it?
> 
> Leaving me some feedback would be dabomb.co <3


	8. H stands for Halloween

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Matt is more than excited for Halloween.  
> Mark - not so much.

Mark’s always thought Halloween is a holiday exclusively for kids. 

Yeah sure, he’s always enjoyed scary movies and pumpkin spice, but that dressing up part?

Not really there for his age group to participate in.

Well, turns out he was wrong.

Because on Halloween morning, 6:12 to be exact, he is torn out of his rather peaceful slumber by Matt, wearing a goddamn vampire costume.

He’s standing next to Mark’s side of the bed; arms spread widely and a ridiculously shimmering cape dangling off his limbs.

41 years of age, and yet it seems like he’s lost none of his child-like excitement for the holiday.

Mark swears, he’d roll his eyes if he wasn’t fucking tired. Instead, he just closes them, desperately holding on to his pillow.

“If you don’t let me sleep for like another, five hours, I’m murdering your undead ass,” he mumbles and turns away, burying his face in the pillow. Maybe the lack of oxygen will put him back to sleep.

“But Marrrrk”

Mark groans. Matt’s attempting some sort of accent but no matter which one he’s trying to achieve, it’s the worst thing Mark’s ever heard. Sometimes he just can’t believe what he’s gotten himself into with this guy.

“It’s Chelloweeeeeeen,” Matt whines, spitting and drooling around a set of fake vampire teeth.

“No, it’s six am, let me sleep, holy shit”

By now Mark is yelling into the pillow.

It seems to work though. Matt doesn’t counter, there’s only silence.

And that’s all it takes to put Mark back to semi-sleep.

At least, until he feels the other side of the bed dip. A defeated vampire flops down onto the bed. Mark turns his head back to the artificial light currently flooding the room and meets Matt’s painted face.

He looks even more ridiculous now than from afar and Mark takes note to laugh at him thoroughly once he’s more awake.

“Okay, but later you gotta put on some Halloween spirit,” Matt says, mostly his own voice now, except for the fact that he still hasn’t taken out the set fake teeth.

Mark just hums, more or less agreeing, already halfway back in dreamland.

He faintly registers that Matt is gonna get the sheets all messed up with that red, black and white make-up, but in his current state, he really doesn’t give a shit. Let him demolish the whole room for all Mark cares, if he can just sleep for a little longer.

 

 

Two hours later, when Matt wakes him up again, Mark still isn’t as well rested as he’d like to be, but his aggression against anything keeping him from sleeping has gone down a notch.

Minutes later he’s standing in the kitchen, not exactly motivated for the day, drinking his coffee to wake up some more when suddenly two arms wrap around him and he’s engulfed in flimsy cape.

“I’m herrrre to drink your blood,” he mumbles in a voice that doesn’t sound anything near as creepy as Matt intends it to sound.

He giggling afterwards, kissing Mark’s neck playfully.

Mark tries the best to ignore him but after another minute of “grr” sounds and hisses and neck-nibbling he gives in.

“Oh no,” he says, tonelessly, not even blinking. “Please spare my life, dark lord”

Mark can’t believe that’s all it takes to satisfy Matt, but he’s immediately beaming at him in this childlike way, the slightest glint of mischief in his eyes.

“Oh well, I shall take your coffee instead,” that motherfucker says, snags the mug and just a second later Mark suddenly has got his personal space back and is left with no coffee anymore. Goddammit.

“I changed my mind, take my fucking blood instead”

 

 

Mark actually thought he’d spare himself all that Halloween hassle. He’s all for Halloween, but not if he has to  _decorate_.

He was gonna stay inside, just sitting on the couch with Matt, watch some bad scary movies all day, but that seems nearly impossible now. 

Well yeah, Mark could keep saying no, say, nope, we don’t  _do_  Halloween this year, be a total asshole, but Matt’s got this damn pout.

So of course Mark ends up in the car, Matt on the passenger seat, on the way to the supermarket. Because they  _need_  decorations and they  _need_  sweets and apparently, they need a shitton of things Mark was gonna avoid.

But okay, as long as Matt doesn’t want Mark to get creative and do all the decorating, Mark’s in.

 

 

Mark had absolutely no idea how many times one could sing  _This Is Halloween_ , on the way to the supermarket. A lot of times, turns out.

Mark’s not heartless though; he might’ve joined in a few times, for one, two, maybe five rounds of the song.

As soon as Mark has gotten a cart Matt just jumps in.

“Thanks, dude, so I get to do all the work now or what?”

Matt just turns his head, grins, fake teeth nearly falling out, looking terrible by the way, and pats the Superman logo on Mark’s chest. Right. 

So that’s what Mark gets for the effort of actually putting on a lowkey costume-themed shirt. He should’ve known this was a bad idea.

“Forward, Superman,” Matt orders and Mark rolls his eyes, but starts pushing either way.

 

 

Half an hour later, Matt’s body is buried underneath several different packs of sweets and decoration, a bunch of random pumpkin spice products and other shit.

Still, he makes Mark stop in front of a shelf with sweets again. He points at a pack of pumpkin spice Oreos, explaining they need those too because “Kids love these”.

“No, you love these”

“But so do kids”

Who’s Mark to argue against that.

A few people give them weird, judging looks, as they roll through the isles, but Mark doesn’t really care. He just winks at the ones who are staring a little too judg-y at this adult vampire being carted around.

 

 

Some time in the afternoon Matt and Mark stand in the driveway, proudly eyeing their (mostly Matt’s) work.

It’s just some garlands hanging down from windows, a few cut out paper ghosts pinned to the door and a few glowing plastic pumpkins standing around, but damn, their decorations kick ass.

Yeah, so maybe he’s slowly getting into the Halloween spirit.

Matt looks like a little kid on Christmas Eve and it’s surprisingly adorable.

 

 

Mark has sworn to stay out of the handing-out-candy business, but he can’t help but watch Matt interacting with the kids.

It’s precious. He makes funny faces with his make-up on, high-fives kids and tells them their costume is the scariest one he’s seen all evening, congratulates others on their perfectly assembled Disney-princess outfits.

He’s such a sweetheart.

Every time a little kid laughs at Mark’s newly bought fairy-wings Matt in all seriousness explains that Mark’s part of an incredibly rare and endangered species of Superman-fairies and Mark can’t help but smile softly.

 

 

Later at night Matt and Mark are sitting on the couch, legs weirdly entangled and a bowl of leftover sweets between them.

Mark will probably never be able to eat any sugar again after this, but he’s not stopping and Matt isn’t doing any better.

They are watching The Shining, or rather, trying to watch it, because Matt keeps demonstrating that he literally knows every line and pretty much every scene seems to be his favourite one. 

He keeps whispering “shhh” at times, when really, he’s the only one talking, but Mark’s okay with that, he just puts his arm around Matt’s shoulder and nudges his cheek with his nose when he thinks it’s the appropriate time to make out a little.

Matt’s make up is a little bother because it keeps getting all over Mark’s face, but he just deals with it, there’s nothing he can do. And, even if he’d never admit it, he loves that bit of smudged eyeliner.

He pulls Matt just the slightest bit closer and sighs happily. Yeah, he actually could get used to spending Halloween like this.

 


End file.
